A Surprise?
by Midori Michiyo
Summary: A surprise birthday party for Squalo. But turned into a mess OAO


**Disclaimer: **I wish KHR was mine~ Of course it is. In my dream.

**A/N: A fiction for Shark's birthday. R&R please e u o~**

* * *

**A Surprise?**

* * *

3/13, 6:00 AM, Varia mansion.

"VVVOOOIIIIIII! Wake up, you brats! Lussuria, come down and make breakfast!"

15 minutes later, after searching all the mansion (I meant every Varia member's rooms), Squalo found a pink note in Lussuria's room. He started to read it.

'M' dear Squ-chan,

Bossu and Bel had left for a mission early this morning, Fran and I have to go out for some stuff. And Bossu wants the hall to be cleaned before he get back. So here is something need-to-be-done,

- clean the hall

- wash the dished and the clothes

- take care of my garden since I'm not able to

don't forget to finish before dawn. If I can be back home early, I'll help you.

Nice day, Taichou~

From Lussuria with love~"

'Nice day' his ass, Squalo thought angrily. How the hell his boss expected him to finish before dawn? Was he a fucking robot or something like that? Screw his boss! Screw all these fucking shit!

*some of Squalo's hair fell down*

"VVVOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

Yes, though Squalo was pissed off, he found himself doing all the 'fucking shit' that Lussuria had listed. But seemed like he got some trouble…

The vacuum ran out of order while he was cleaning the hall.

He dropt some dishes.

He had to wash to clothes by hands since the washing-machines were sent away for the monthly reparation.

Worse yet, he was bitten by a bee while cutting some overgrew rosebushes.

(( The bee was a pink one. And Squalo's hair was thinner.))

* * *

4:00 PM, Varia mansion.

-Dearest Squ-chan, we're home~ Where are you?

-Luss-nee, I'm sure that stupid-long-haired commander is sticking somewhere.

Indeed, 'sticking somewhere' here meant that Squalo was lying unconsciously on the floor after stepping on a bar of soap that Bel threw out 'by accident' last night.

-Ah, stupid-long-hair commander is fainting. What will we do now?

-Don't worry, dear. Just do as arranged. Time to makeup~

* * *

5:00 PM, on a limo.

-Squ-chan, wake up, Squ-chan…

-Vooiii, shut… I WILL KILL THAT FUCKING BLONDE BRAT!

Squalo sprang up then rubbed his head as a headache hit him.

-Squ-chan, do you need any pain-killer?

-No, I'm fine.

Squalo opened his eyes and found himself in a white tuxedo with a rose in its breast-pocket.

-Vooooiiii, what the hell? Why am I wearing this weird? Where are we going?

-Secret~

Fuck, Squalo thought in fear. What the hell was happening to him?

* * *

6:00 PM, at XYZ restaurant.

Squalo was being blindfolded when loud music hit his ears. He felt someone took off the blindfold and

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAICHOU~~"

Squalo blinked twice. The Vongola family and the Varia had gathered except his boss. The room was decorated like an aquarium, however there were only sharks. Sharks everywhere, even his Alo was swimming in a giant tank in the middle of the room. Everyone came to congratulate him.

-Etto, otemedou otanjoubi, Squalo-san.

-Hphm, thanks, I suppose.

-Hahaha, happy birthday, Squalo. Your hair seems a bit thinner, doesn't it?

-Vvooiiiiii, you fucking carefree baseball-brat, concentrate on your training or I'll slice you into pieces!

-I hate crowd.

-Kufufufu, happy birthday, Sharky-kun.

-Onee-chan, Lambo-san want to pee.

-Ushishishi, the prince don't need to say any single word to peasant.

-That's hurt, Bel-sempai. Stop stabbing me. Can you just let me eat some cake, you FAKE prince?

-Ushishishi, shut up, stupid frog.

Squalo was shock at first but now he was delighted as everyone had come for his birthday. Well, except his boss. How dare that bastard to forget his birthday?

*the door was opened violently*

-Ah, bossu, you've arrived~

Squalo turned back as a flying giant pink-cotton-shark landed directly on his face.

-VVOOIII, nobody throw the present like that, you shitty boss. And why the hell this shark is pink?

-Shut up, shithead *bossu's glare shot*

-Vooiii…

-Ushishishi, are you blushing, stupid shark?

-Vooiii, I'm not. Shut up, brat.

-Eww, that's freaky, stupid commander. I feel like vomiting.

-Ohh, dearest Squ-chan is blushing. How cute~!

-VVOOIIII, I said shut up!

-Ushishishi, make me, peasant.

-VVOOOIIIII! TAKE THIS!

-Hiieee, you're not supposed to fight on your birthday like that. *panic*

-Don't worry, Juudaime. I can handle that *bombs prepared* You'll regret for making Juudaime worry.

-No, Gokudera-kun, don't get in! (You are the one who make him worry here, tako-head)

-Haha, is this a game of the party? It's really funny!

-Hiee, it's not a game, Yamamoto-kun!

-I don't understand anything but let's fight TO THE EXTREME!

-Heee, you got it wrong, Nii-chan.

-I'll bite you all to death.

-Kufufu, how ironic.


End file.
